Yano Kayan
Yano Kayan was a tribal, formerly a member of the Luminate Tribe, where he became a Tribal Brave, who later adopted his 'brother's' daughter, Zara Luis, as a 'niece' after her family was killed by Raiders during one of the Followers of the Apocalypses' charity missions, for which her father and mother worked. He also began to travel with another member of these missions, Charlie Yates, although he had just recently escaped from the New California Republic's penal system. After leaving with the two, Kayan decided to fulfill his lifelong wish of seeing 'modern' post-war life. Biography Yano was born in the Luminate Tribe's main camp in the Core Region in 2234, the son of one of the Tribal Shaman's and Birth-bringer. The Tribe, at the time, was thriving and the main focus of the tribe at that time was collecting enough territory for farmland and housing. It was during this age of relatively bloodless expansion that Yano learned how to fight. He became one of the finest fighters the Tribe had, though his father disapproved of his occupational choice. At 16, after completing most of his training, he was chosen to complete a trial that required him to fight through a cave infested with Radscorpions. He accepted this challenge with great gusto but soon came to regret the decision after being gravely wounded by one such creature outside the cave entrance. After limping back to his tribal village, he entered into a fever from the venom and would have likely died there and then had it not been for the Followers, then on one of their missions. The Followers team had been looking for an opportunity to win the tribe's trust, and Yano presented that opportunity. After removing the venom from his body using advanced medical techniques, and aiding the young tribal's recovery, the team won the trust of the community. However, unintentionally, they also inspired Yano's fascination with the outside world and 'modern' life. Another unintended consequence was that Yano's gratitude became a lifelong vow of servitude to one of the Follower's doctors, Carlos Luiz, despite the latter's protests that such a thing was unnecessary. Instead, Yano came to view him as a brother, and a heroic example of Post-war civilization, much to the dismay of Doctor Luiz and the Follower's team alike. It was during another one of the Follower's missions to the tribe, then when Yano had aged and been assigned as a Tribal Brave, that Yano met a then-reforming criminal, Charlie Yates. Though aware of the young man's past, Yano was more interested in the outside world, asking the young man about anything and everything he could think of about the outside world. Charlie obliged, telling him about the positives of plentiful food, clean water, and safe housing in the NCR, and also of the negatives of taxation, greed, and overinflation of the currency. Yano, further intrigued, began to pester the Follower's team about everything related to the modern world. It was on one such day that the tribal met doctor Luiz's daughter, Zara, who was all but too happy to tell him about life in the NCR's inner states, despite her father and mother telling her to avoid such talk around the tribals. A few days prior to the team leaving, a Raider attack, one of many on the team, took the lives of both of Zara Luis' parents. The now orphaned young girl, distraught at her loss, turned to her 'uncle', Yano. Yano obligingly raised and looked after her, with both the blessings of his tribe and the Followers. Raising the young girl proved to be a slight challenge, but within a few years, Zara had taken to calling her adoptive father 'dad', sometimes to his regret and personal fear that she had forgotten her roots. The tribe, throughout this whole time, had continued to prosper, avoiding the NCR for years, but now faced a crisis. Farmland had begun to shrink as the tribe had grown, and the food was becoming scarce. As a result, the Tribal Braves and Scouts were assigned the objectives of searching for possible areas where the tribe could grow its crops, or relocate entirely. Yano was chosen for this, much to his delight, and, alongside Zara, set off into the wastes, with his own wishes of seeing the 'modern' world flourishing. Charlie Yates, now on the run from NCR authorities for murder, ran into the tribal, and, without much hope of surviving in the Core Region's wastes on his own, took to following the two. Despite Charlie's scoffing at his dreams of seeing the civilized world, and Zara's cautionary warnings, his hopes of seeing the Post-war civilization grew throughout their travels together. By 2282, the tribe had successfully relocated to the outskirts of Swallow Hills, yet Yano, Zara, and Yates remained as wanderers, wandering the wastes of California in search of adventure, Yano's wanderlust still intact. Personality Yano is a tough, though not necessarily gruff, character, unafraid of combat and quite happy to fight any threats that he and the groups he travels to come across. He has, however, developed a tactile nature when dealing with Zara, and is considered by her to be her 'second-father'. He also has a curious nature, developed over the years with his wondering about what the Post-war societies of the NCR and the other, rural towns set up around the wastes. This curiosity has become his lifelong dream, being able to see all of the Post-war society and observe how different it is to his own tribal upbringing. Equipment *'Tomahawk:' A crude Tomahawk, fashioned from a lead pipe and other metals, decorated with beads and feathers according to Yano's Tribal culture. This weapon is Yano's preferred weapon and the weapon that almost all Tribal Braves in the Luminate Tribe were given. *'Luminate Tribe Brave's Armour:' A piece of armor, fashioned from numerous pieces of Pre-war clothing and armor, such a rancher's belt, and a construction crew's knee-guards, and cloth and fabric either salvaged from Pre-war ruins or made by the Tribal's themselves. Category:Characters Category:Tribals Category:New California Republic